cybernationsfandomcom-20200215-history
Order of Aquila
The Ordo of Aquila (OA) is a small alliance on the White sphere. It was founded on March 8, 2010. Charter Preamble Ordo of Aquila is a white team alliance but will also accept members from other team colors. Ordo of Aquila focus is focus in growing its members and alliance as a whole and protection for her members. Ordo of Aquila will do everything in her power to protect her interests that threatens her sovereignty. Ordo of Aquila will give guidance and support to her member nations to achieve their maximum potential as a nation, economically and militarily. Ordo of Aquila will try create and keep a laid back environment for all her members but they must be respectful to each other and other nations outside of the alliance. Nations who are part of Ordo of Aquila, in return, are expected to help the alliance in any way possible, may it be economically, militarly, diplomatically, or politically. 1 Membership 1.1 Application * Applicants must not be engaged in any wars at the time of their application * Applicants cannot be in any ZI list or any type of trouble with an outside alliance * Applicants cannot be a member of another alliance * Applicants are expected to switch to the white team unless they have a good reason not to switch * Applicant must register and complete the application process * Applicants after completing the application, must switch their AA to Ordo of Aquila * Applicants will then be masked as "Parum Aquila" and complete a basic test * Once the test is completed and passed, they'll become "Aquila Member" 1.2 Expulsion/Probation Any OA members can be expelled or put on probation for the following reasons: * Violating OA charter * Knowingly aiding OA enemy * Refusing to take orders from OA government 1.3 OA members can be expelled by * Altus Aquila 2 Government Structure * Altus Aquila * Secundus Aquila * Presertim of Extrarius Res * Presertim of Bellum * Presertim of Penitus Res * Presertim of Parcus 2.1 Altus Aquila * Is in power for life, can only leave the position if he resigns * Must appoint his successor if leaving his position * Has the power to declare war * Has the power to decide which direction the alliance goes * Chooses members for government positions 2.2 Secundus Aquila * Second in command of OA * Altus Aquila is in absence, Secundus Aquila will be in charge of OA until the Altus Aquila returns * Is chosen by the Altus Aquila * Can be removed by the Altus Aquila 2.3 Presertim of Extrarius Res * Is the Minister of Foreign Affairs * In charge of all foreign affairs * Creates friendly diplomatic relations with alliances * Presents possible treaties * In charge of appointing diplomats to other alliances * May choose a Deputy. 2.4 Presertim of Bellum * Minister of War * In charge of OA's military structure * In charge of military affairs whether it be offensive or defensive * May have a Deputy 2.5 Presertim of Penitus Res * In charge of keeping the forums in order * In charge of masking * In charge of sending out messages to OA members * May choose a Deputy 2.6 Presertim of Parcus * In charge of alliance economics as a whole * Setting up tech deals, trade circles, etc. * May choose a deputy 3.0 Foreign Affairs * OA, if called into battle because of an active treaty, the Altus Aquila would be the only vote to Declare War. * Any OA member that is attacked is an act of war against OA, Whether the member is inactive, OA will defend her members. * OA will use every diplomatic channels to resolve any issue before going into war. 4.0 Tech Raiding * OA tech raiding consists of 2 ground attacks then peace right afterwards. * OA may tech raid nations that are unaligned. If the nation fights back, OA nation has to resend peace. * OA members may not raid nations on the Red team or on the White team * OA members will not be provided with any aid if the tech raid goes wrong. * OA members may only have one tech raid at a time. 5.0 Nuclear Policy Nukes may only be launched if OA member gets hit with one first. No government approval necassry. First launched nukes may only be approved by the Altus Aquila 6.0 Amendments Amendments will be made in the future as the alliance grows. Signed, *Boogeyman657 - Altus Aquila